Contes et Légendes: Racontes moi
by Noan
Summary: [Séquelle Le marin et l'Odin]Duo raconte sa version à Heero alors qu'ils viennent juste de se retrouver.


**Le nouvel opus de la série " Contes et Légendes".**

On m'a demandé la version de Duo de " Le Marin et L'Odin": LA VOICI!!!!

**Disclamer:** Rien est à moi... mais bon vous le saviez déjà!!!

**Résumé:** Duo raconte sa version à Heero alors qu'ils viennent juste de se retrouver. Att. Lime.

Merci à ma Siashini adorée pour sa correction mega rapide, comme d'hab' .

Sur ce ,

Bonne Lecture.

-

-

**Contes et légendes : Raconte-moi.**  
-  
-  
_Heero soupirait de bonheur.  
Après deux ans à errer sans but, il tenait enfin son amour entre ses bras. Lui qu'il avait cru perdu pour toujours, dormait paisiblement contre son torse, épuisé.  
Oh oui, il l'avait littéralement épuisé.  
Deux ans sans le voir, sans toucher son corps, sans sentir son odeur avait été pour lui la pire des tortures.  
Il l'aimait à en mourir.  
-  
Heero caressait tendrement son opulente chevelure, le couvant du regard, craignant à chaque instant que ce ne soit qu'un doux rêve comme il en avait fait si souvent depuis qu'il l'avait vu plonger dans cette mer déchaînée.  
Les yeux de son compagnon papillonnèrent doucement et se posèrent sur lui.  
Duo lui sourit doucement, son regard toujours aussi innocent.  
-  
« Duo.  
- Hum…  
- Raconte-moi ton histoire. »  
Le jeune homme l'observa quelques instants avant de s'installer plus confortablement._  
-  
« Il était une fois… »  
-  
-  
Duo était très content d'avoir réussi à fausser compagnie à son tuteur, Zechs.  
Le jeune odin, 4ème enfant du Seigneur Poséidon, à peine âgé d'une dizaine d'années, s'employait régulièrement à faire tourner en bourrique son pauvre percepteur qui s'en arrachait les cheveux…  
Donc, le jeune odin, profitant de cette petite heure de liberté, décida d'aller dire un petit bonjour au soleil.  
-  
En quelques brassées, il émergea à la surface, non loin d'une petite émanation rocheuse sur laquelle il grimpa avec agilité.  
Il s'allongea avec un soupir de bien-être, le soleil de midi réchauffant sa peau pâle.  
« DES ECUEILS A BABORD ! »  
Duo qui somnolait jusque là se redressa brusquement.  
Un bateau croisait près de lui. D'un bond, il se cacha derrière l'arrête rocheuse en attendant que celui-ci s'éloigne mais un mouvement sur la vergue le fit se redresser.  
Un jeune garçon le regardait avec insistance.  
Le jeune odin fut surpris qu'il puisse le voir. Généralement, la magie de son père empêchait les humains de les voir mais ce jeune garçon avait ses yeux plantés dans les siens, des yeux aux couleurs des fonds d'océan….  
Il sourit.  
Le jeune garçon détourna la tête et Duo en profita pour plonger. Si son père apprenait qu'un humain l'avait vu, il se ferait durement gronder et son précepteur aussi.  
-  
-  
_« Tu sais que j'ai craqué sur toi ce jour là ?  
- Vrai ?  
- Hn.  
- Tu me laisses finir ?  
- Gomen. »  
_-  
-  
Duo n'oublia jamais cette rencontre.  
Pendant des années, l'éclat bleu des yeux du jeune garçon hanta ses rêves et souvent, il remontait à la surface, toujours au même endroit, espérant voir apparaître de nouveau le bateau où il les avait croisés.  
Mais ses visites s'espacèrent, trop pris qu'il était par son rôle d'héritier. Même s'il n'était pas le premier enfant, il n'en était pas moins le premier mâle de la lignée et devait, de ce fait, un jour succéder à son père.  
Un soir, lors de sa 24ème année et alors qu'il revenait de son périple à la surface, il croisa sa deuxième sœur.  
-  
« D'où viens-tu mon frère ?  
- De la surface…  
- Mais… tu sais que tu n'as pas le droit !!  
- Je sais mais…  
- Tu penses encore à ce jeune garçon…  
- Oui.  
- Si Père t'y prend…  
- Je sais ma belle, il me tuera sûrement. »  
Le jeune odin soupira, mélancolique et s'en fuit. La jeune odine le suivit du regard.  
« Pauvre Duo. Je ne voudrais pas être à ta place. »  
-  
Pour son malheur ou pour son bonheur futur, la discussion avait été épiée.  
Dorothy, l'épouse de son frère cadet Solo les avait entendus et sa cruelle ambition avait fait germer une idée.  
Sans Duo, ce serait Solo qui serait amené à monter sur le trône du Royaume des mers. Sans attendre, elle se rendit chez une de ses amies, Lady Une qui avait la science des philtres et lui en commanda un qui empêcherait le jeune odin de revenir.  
-  
Ainsi fut fait.  
Le soir de l'anniversaire de Duo, la jeune odine lui offrit un verre contenant le fameux filtre.  
Elle savait, pour l'avoir observé longtemps, qu'il remontait à la surface à chacun de ses anniversaires comme si le ciel pouvait exaucer son souhait.  
Réussissant à s'éclipser au nez et à la barbe de tous, Duo fila vers la surface. Il s'assit sur l'îlot de pierre, regardant toujours dans la même direction, espérant voir un jour émergé le bateau.  
Il resta là une bonne heure et soupirant de tristesse, il replongea.  
Quel ne fut pas sa surprise quand il se rendit compte qu'il était incapable de respirer sous l'eau.  
Pris de panique, il ouvrit la bouche, essayant tant bien que mal de filtrer l'oxygène de la mer mais plus il essayait, plus sa poitrine brûlait et finalement il perdit connaissance.  
-  
Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il eut un mouvement de panique.  
Où était-il ?  
Qu'est que c'était ?  
Il avait l'impression d'être dans une boîte de bois, couché sur il ne savait trop quoi.  
Ses grands yeux améthystes s'ouvrirent en grand et il se recula jusque dans le coin. Il tenta comme il put de calmer les battements affolés de son cœur mais à peine eut-il réussi que la porte s'ouvrit, l'affolant de nouveau.  
Un grand brun entra dans la pièce et posa son regard calme sur lui.  
Duo ne pouvait voir qu'une partie de son visage à moitié recouvert par une longue mèche de cheveux, laissant apparaître qu'un seul de ses yeux.  
Étonnement, Duo se calma un peu face à cet étranger. Peut-être que la ressemble qu'il avait avec sa jeune sœur Catherine y était pour quelque chose.  
Mais il se recroquevilla de nouveau quand il s'approcha.

-  
« T'en fais pas, je ne te ferais pas de mal.  
- …… »  
Duo porta ses mains à sa gorge.  
Il avait essayé de parler mais rien n'était sorti. Il essaya de nouveau mais toujours aucun son. Le jeune odin sentit poindre les larmes.  
Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à parler ??  
Il força sur sa gorge pour sortir un son quelconque mais rien. Duo posa son regard affolé sur le grand brun qui se trouvait complètement démuni face à sa panique.  
Brusquement il fit volte face et sortit puis revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un verre d'eau et un cachet.  
« Je les pose sur la table de nuit. C'est pour dormir. Prends les quand tu en auras envie. »  
Et il tourna les talons, laissant Duo seul.  
-  
L'odin regarda tout autour de lui pour oublier qu'il ne pouvait plus parler et avisa une fenêtre. Il se redressa et ouvrit de grands yeux quand il vit l'océan à perte de vue.  
Il était sur un bateau.  
Son cœur se serra en songeant qu'il n'avait aucune chance pour que ce soit LE bateau qu'il attendait et pleura longtemps.  
Il ne savait pas pourquoi il était là, ni pourquoi il ne pouvait plus parler, ni même la raison pour laquelle il n'avait pu respirer sous l'eau plus tôt.  
Fatigué de toutes ces questions sans réponses, il s'endormit, les larmes dévalant toujours sa peau d'albâtre.  
-  
Une main sur son épaule le sortit de son sommeil agité. Instinctivement, il se réfugia de nouveau dans le coin du lit avant de poser ses yeux paniqués sur l'arrivant, persuadé qu'il s'agissait du même que plus tôt dans la journée.  
« Kami-sama… »  
Duo sentit son cœur se gonfler de joie en reconnaissant les yeux. Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, c'était… c'était ceux du petit garçon.  
Oh mon Dieu !!  
Le destin avait voulu que ce soit CE bateau là qui le trouve…  
Un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres et Duo, apaisé par sa présence, avança doucement vers lui et porta ses doigts à son visage. Il voulait juste vérifier qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un de ces trop nombreux rêves qu'il avait faits.  
Rassuré qu'il soit bien réel, l'odin se laissa aller à son étreinte, frissonnant sous ses mains qui allaient et venaient dans ses cheveux.  
-  
-  
_Duo marqua une pose.  
« Qui a-t-il mon ange ?  
- Ça me fait bizarre, j'ai l'impression de découvrir cette histoire en même temps que je la raconte.  
- Ah ?  
- Oui, tu vas comprendre. »  
Duo se redressa pour l'embrasser furtivement et continua.  
_-  
-  
Les débuts de sa vie d'homme furent un petit peu chaotique. Il ne connaissait rien aux us et coutumes des hommes et il faisait bourdes sur bourdes.  
Heureusement pour lui, Heero avait prévenu tout l'équipage et celui-ci ne s'en formalisait pas. Et puis l'homme brun qu'il avait vu en premier, le médecin de bord Barton avait-il appris par la suite, l'aidait quand il se retrouvait face à l'inconnu ce qui arrivait régulièrement.  
Ce qui fut le plus dur à vivre au début fut d'avoir sa propre chambre.

Heero avait eu beau lui expliquer que ça ne se faisait pas, il avait très mal dormi et une nuit, il n'avait pas résisté à aller le retrouver.  
Il s'était glissé furtivement dans la cabine du capitaine et l'avait regardé dormir. Celui-ci semblait très agité et l'odin s'était approché de lui pour l'aider à se calmer. Heero l'avait alors emprisonné entre ses bras avant de se détendre.  
Duo avait souri très fort et s'était laissé aller au sommeil, soupirant de bien-être.  
Au petit matin, il avait été très heureux de voir les orbes prussiens se poser sur lui et d'y lire de la tendresse.  
Il n'avait plus réintégré sa cabine.  
-  
Finalement, il fit sa petite place dans l'équipage, devenant un peu leur porte-bonheur au fil des jours, leur évitant les ennuis que l'océan pouvait leur réserver.  
Mais son rêve sembla s'écrouler quand ils arrivèrent à destination.  
Il n'était peut-être pas familier des mœurs humaines mais il y avait bien une chose sur laquelle sa race et la leur ne différait pas beaucoup, c'était le sexe.  
Quand lui et les siens rentraient de chasse ou de patrouilles, les soldats qui l'accompagnaient se précipitaient dans les bas quartiers d'Atlantis pour y retrouver de jeunes femmes ou de jeunes hommes aux mœurs légères pour y déverser leur frustration.  
Et il était loin d'être un idiot.  
Il savait parfaitement où allait tous ces matelots qui descendaient à terre après avoir déchargé la cargaison.  
Mais voir Heero y aller lui fit bien plus mal qu'il ne le croyait.  
-  
Il s'enferma dans la cabine du capitaine et tapa rageusement contre la porte.  
Il avait bien compris que, depuis des années, depuis cette insolite rencontre en mer, il était tombé bêtement amoureux de lui.  
Et Dieu que ça faisait mal.  
Il se laissa glisser contre la porte, déçu et malheureux. Il avait cru que c'était réciproque mais apparemment il s'était trompé.  
Ne voulant pas se laisser aller, il se releva et voulut sortir de cet endroit mais il ne put s'y résoudre, doutant qu'il puisse retourner dans son propre monde. Finalement, il s'allongea sur la couche du capitaine et se recroquevilla sur lui-même, des larmes amères naissant au cœur de ses paupières résolument fermées.  
-  
Perdu dans sa douleur, Duo n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir.  
Ce ne fut que lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule qu'il sut qu'Heero était là. Il se redressa brusquement, lui faisant face dignement malgré les larmes qui embuaient son regard.  
« Duo, qu'est-ce qu… »  
Non, il ne voulait pas l'entendre, il ne voulait pas avoir à lui expliquer quoique ce soit alors que finalement il se fichait bien de ses sentiments.  
Il leva une main vers lui pour lui faire signe de se taire et se recoucha tout en lui tournant le dos. Il avait trop mal pour le regarder en face.  
Mais visiblement le marin n'était pas de cet avis puisqu'il le retourna de nouveau.  
« Qu'est-ce qui se passe? »  
Duo crut un instant qu'il se moquait mais il pouvait lire dans ses yeux qu'il était complètement perdu face à ses larmes, ça en fut presque plus douloureux encore.  
Les humains étaient-ils si différent ?  
« Duo, dis-moi, je t'en pris... »  
L'odin ne comprenait plus.  
Cela semblait si évident qu'il l'aimait. Heero ne l'avait-il pas encore compris ?  
Mais comment lui expliquer tout ce qu'il ressentait pour lui alors qu'il ne pouvait émettre un son ?  
N'écoutant que son cœur qui battait à un rythme fou, Duo posa sa main sur le cœur d'Heero et prit la sienne pour faire de même. Il ne pouvait faire plus.  
Il vit les orbes cobalt s'adoucir ce qui le fit doucement sourire.  
L'autre main d'Heero vint se perdre dans ses cheveux, le rapprochant lentement de lui. Quand les lèvres d'Heero se posèrent enfin sur les siennes, il crut que son cœur allait exploser.  
Leurs bouches s'entrouvrirent et leurs langues se trouvèrent enfin dans un mélange de douceur et de passion.  
Les mains du marin glissèrent dans son dos dénudé, le rapprochant de lui et le fit basculer en arrière.  
-  
Duo se laissa entraîner par la volupté que faisait naître la bouche d'Heero qui courrait sur sa peau y laissant un millier de frissons. Le marin lui dévorait la peau, murmurant entre chaque baiser combien il était idiot et sans cœur, à quel point il avait été aveugle pour ne pas voir l'amour qui les liait depuis tant d'années.  
Duo aurait tant voulu pouvoir lui répondre avec ses propres mots alors il laissait son corps parler pour lui, ses mains fichées dans les mèches rebelles, ondulant contre son corps dur et pourtant si doux.  
Son amoureuse supplique fut comprise.  
Heero revint prendre ses lèvres, l'entraînant dans un fougueux baiser pour lui faire oublier la douleur d'être pris. Mais le jeune odin voulait voir celui à qui il se donnait pour la première fois, lui dire au travers de ses regards embrumés qu'il l'aimait au-delà même des mots.  
Ils s'unirent longuement, avec douceur et ferveur, leurs peaux couvertes luisantes de passion.  
Leur dernier soupir de jouissance mourut à même leurs lèvres.  
-  
Les jours qui suivirent l'éclosion de leur relation ne fut qu'un mélange de tendres étreintes, de douceur et de gentilles moqueries de la part des matelots, le faisant rougir à tout bout de champs.  
Heero l'entourait d'amour et de tendresse, redoublant d'attention et de langoureuses caresses. Duo avait trouvé son paradis aux creux des bras du marin.  
Mais son rêve éveillé prit fin brutalement.  
-  
Le jeune odin se réveilla un matin, ballotté dans tous les sens.  
Rapidement il chercha Heero et le trouva en train de s'habiller précipitamment. Celui-ci, voyant que son amant était réveillé, s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa.  
« Tu ne sors pas de là. »  
Duo ne comprit pas trop où il voulait en venir mais il hocha la tête. Le marin sourit, l'embrassa encore et sortit.  
Il essaya de s'habiller comme il put malgré le roulis du bateau.  
Un sinistre craquement lui fit lever le nez. Duo sauta sur la couche et regarda par le hublot.  
Le ciel était noir et l'océan déchaîné.  
Habitué au caprice du temps, Duo comprit très vite que cette tempête n'était pas naturelle, pas d'une telle violence à cette époque de l'année.  
Son père l'avait enfin trouvé et devait croire que les hommes l'avaient enlevé. Il fallait à tout prix que le Roi des océans se calme sans quoi, le bateau coulerait.  
-  
Son cœur plein de douleur, le jeune odin défit la petite croix qu'il portait et la déposa sur sa couche puis il sortit.  
Tout en se tenant fébrilement au bastingage, l'odin se retrouva vite à la proue. Malgré la pluie qui s'abattait avec violence sur son visage, il sentait ses propres larmes couler sans discontinuer.  
Ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire lui déchirait l'âme mais il ne voulait pas que tous ces hommes, y compris Heero, ne meurent par sa faute.  
Le vent avait beau hurler, il ne couvrait pas les hurlements du marin qu'il entendait derrière lui. Duo se mordit la lèvre, tentant vainement de ne pas se retourner une dernière fois mais sa volonté fléchit.  
Une dernière fois, il regarda son amour qui essayait vainement d'arriver jusqu'à lui. Malgré l'obscurité, il lisait la peur dans les iris prussiens. Il aurait aimé lui dire qu'il l'aimait au moins une fois puis il se détourna, inspira un grand coup une dernière fois avant de plonger dans la mer déchaînée.  
-  
Duo s'attendait à mourir à coup sûr mais, contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, il put à nouveau filtrer l'air contenu dans l'eau.  
L'étonnement et le soulagement passé, il rejoignit aussi vite qu'il le put la cité sous-marine pour demander grâce à son père.  
Il fit une entrée particulièrement remarquée mais ne se préoccupa pas des hourras du peuple des eaux, heureux de voir leur prince en vie et se dirigea vers la salle où trônait son père.  
Il brisa la concentration de Poséidon.  
« Père, je vous en supplie fait cesser cette tempête !!  
- Fils, ils t'ont enlevé et tu voudrais que je les épargne ?  
- Non Père !! Ils m'ont sauvé la vie !!!! Ayez pitié !! »  
L'aura de son père décrut et Duo put sentir que la tempête s'apaisait. Il soupira de soulagement en posant la main sur son cœur.  
« Que dis-tu mon enfant ?  
- Je vous ai désobéi Père. »  
Le jeune prince raconta tout, de sa première rencontre avec Heero jusqu'à cette tempête en passant par son incapacité à respirer et sa presque noyade.  
Le Roi l'écouta attentivement et fronça les sourcils à la tentative d'assassinat car si Duo n'avait toujours pas compris ce qu'il s'était passé cette nuit-là, son père, lui, avait saisi de suite l'ampleur de l'acte.  
« Bien Fils, puisque tel est ton souhait, ils auront la vie sauve. »  
Duo eut un sourire bien mélancolique. Soit Heero vivrait mais si loin, si loin de lui.  
-  
-  
_Heero essuya délicatement les larmes qui coulaient sur les joues de son amour.  
« J'avais si mal Heero, j'en aurais presque voulu ne t'avoir jamais rencontré. Ma vie aurait eu moins de saveur mais je n'aurais pas connu cette douleur.  
- J'y ai souvent pensé aussi, mais le souvenir de ces quelques semaines avec toi suffisait à l'apaiser un peu… »  
Le marin resserra ses bras sur le corps frissonnant de son amour, caressant tendrement ses cheveux. Ils restèrent un moment ainsi enlacés, le temps que le châtain se calme.  
« Comment as-tu fait pour revenir ?  
- C'est grâce à ma sœur aînée… »  
_-  
-  
Dorothy et Une furent vite inculpées pour la tentative de meurtre et condamnées.  
Mais Duo se fichait bien de savoir le pourquoi du comment. Il ne songeait qu'à celui qu'il avait aimé et perdu.  
Sans attendre, il avait repris ses fonctions, soulageant son frère qui avait beaucoup de mal à encaisser la perfidie de sa femme et qui se noyait sous le travail. Mais il ne pouvait oublier.  
Le jeune prince dépérissait à vue d'œil, perdant du poids et ses yeux ayant perdu cette flamme qui le caractérisait.  
Au bout de quelques mois, ses sœurs n'en purent plus de le voir se laisser mourir à petit feu et allèrent trouver leur père.  
-  
Elles le trouvèrent dans le jardin de coraux, méditant non loin de la tombe de leur mère qu'il avait profondément aimé.  
« Père, nous aimerions te parler. »  
Le vieux Roi regarda ses filles tour à tour.  
« Je vois à vos mines que vos esprits sont tourmentés. Que se passe-t-il pour que mes filles soient si grave ?  
- Il s'agit de Duo, Père. Notre petit frère se meure jour après jour.  
- Je l'ai bien vu Hilde mais il ne veut rien me dire et cache sa douleur au fond de son être.  
- Je sais la raison de sa douleur, Père.  
- Et bien parle Réléna.  
- Il se meure d'amour.  
- Pardon ? Que dis-tu ?  
- Le jeune garçon dont il vous a parlé, ce Heero qui lui a sauvé la vie, il l'a aimé dès que ses yeux se sont posés sur lui au point qu'il bravait nos lois par espoir de l'apercevoir encore une fois.  
- Un Humain.  
- Oui Père. Il est profondément amoureux de cet homme et il ne peut concevoir la vie loin de cet être.  
- Père, laissez-le retourner au près de lui.  
- Sais-tu Catherine ce que tu me demandes ?  
- Oui Père mais nous préférons savoir notre petit frère heureux loin de nous que malheureux ici.  
- Soit. Prévenez Solo que je souhaite lui parler. »  
Le roi suivit ses filles du regard puis le posa sur la tombe de sa femme.  
« Tu avais raison ma douce, nous ne pouvons pas continuer à vivre en se forçant à ignorer qu'il existe un monde par delà les mers. »  
-  
Duo entra dans la Grande Salle du trône.  
Ses trois sœurs, Hilde, Réléna et Catherine ainsi que son petit frère Solo encadraient son père, assis sur son trône.  
Toute la cour était là, attendant que le Roi parle.  
Le prince fut surpris de cette étonnante convocation.  
Que se passait-il encore ?  
-  
Le Roi Poséidon se leva :  
« Fils, si je t'ai convoqué ainsi c'est pour te faire part d'une décision qui affectera l'ensemble du Royaume.  
- Oui Père.  
- À partir de ce jour, je te relève de ta charge d'Héritier du trône du Royaume des Mers.  
- QUOI ? »  
Le Roi sourit et s'approcha de lui.  
« Cette décision n'est point une disgrâce. Tu as tant changé mon Fils, ton cœur n'est plus celui d'un odin mais celui d'un homme. »  
Duo sentit les larmes poindre aux coins de ses yeux. Il n'osait croire à cet espoir que les paroles de son père laissaient entrevoir.  
« Ta mère disait qu'il fallait toujours suivre le chemin que le cœur choisit.  
- Père…  
- Ne dis rien, ton choix demande un lourd tribu. Tu ne peux devenir un homme d'un claquement de doigt. Si tu choisis de rejoindre celui que tu aimes, saches que ta transformation volera tes souvenirs, seul ta rencontre avec lui pourra te les rendre.  
- Je comprends.  
- En es-tu bien sûr ? Tu pourrais errer toute une vie sans savoir qui tu es.  
- Je prends ce risque.  
- Alors soit ! Qu'il en soit ainsi ! Bois ceci et remonte à la surface.  
- Merci Père.  
- Adieu mon enfant. »  
Duo étreignit son père, sourit à ses sœurs et but la mixture que son père lui présentait. Sans attendre, il sortit du palais et remonta à la surface.  
-  
-  
_Duo soupira.  
« Je me suis réveillé dans une auberge sans savoir qui j'étais et d'où je venais. J'ai cru devenir fou mais la première fois que je vis un bateau, une étrange sensation me prit, comme si j'avais déjà mis le pied sur un navire. J'ai cru revivre quand j'ai fait mon premier voyage en mer.  
Et puis, je suis entré dans cette auberge pour me reposer après un long voyage et tu es entré. Quand j'ai vu la croix à ton arme, j'ai senti un manque autour de mon cou… Puis la couleur de tes yeux et enfin cette histoire… Ta voix a ouvert mes yeux et mon cœur. »  
Le jeune homme se redressa et posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles d'Heero.  
« Je suis si heureux de te retrouver enfin.  
- Moi aussi mon ange… Moi aussi. »  
Ils firent l'amour à nouveau, conscient de la chance qu'ils avaient de s'être trouvé et retrouvé.  
-  
Et ce fut les yeux brillants que Duo réalisa son rêve :  
« Je t'aime.  
- Je t'aime aussi. »  
_-  
-

Alors???

C'est vous à plu et répondu à quelques unes de vos interrogations?

J'attends vos impressions avec impatience!!

Kisu.

Noan


End file.
